Mirai Nikki: All The Time in The World
by Ryokistar
Summary: Yukiteru has been through six survival games, and in every one he fails to save the ones he love. This is his last attempt, his last attempt to make things right. But something is wrong, and it's wrong with him. Will things go any better in this world?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Yukiteru hovered in the endless space, drowning in his own despair. Once again, he had failed to change the future- to stop the horrible events from occurring. Tears rolled down his face as he read the last entries on his diary.

"Yuno… Akise-kun… everyone… I'm so sorry."

He was god once again, but he wasn't in the second world. Or the third world. No. He was in the _sixth_ world. Or at least, the remains of the sixth world. The sixth world MuruMuru sat with a stack of shojou manga books she'd managed to get a hold of, casting sad glances at Yukiteru.

"Yukiteru, ummm… is there anything you wanna do?"

Yukiteru shook his head gloomily. The only thing he wanted was to be able to be with his friends, his family. _His love_- and not be bothered with the tragedies of the Survival Game. He'd tried so hard in every world to keep his friends safe- to keep them alive. But right when he thought he'd finally done it, everything failed. It was like the universe was compelling him- denying him happiness. And he could do nothing about it. His friends- who did everything in their power to help him even if it brought along their own demise. His family- who he thought he'd finally get the time he'd wanted from them, but never did. The ones he loved.

Yuno… Akise-kun…

Yuno had been there for him the whole time, putting her own life in danger to protect his. She killed for him, fought for him, suffered for him. But she never asked for anything in return, accept his love. And he couldn't even give her that. And Akise. The young detective who had dreams and a bright future- only to be torn down by his feelings for him. And what's worse- is that Yukiteru had had no clue. After the second world ended, he'd finally understood why the detective had gone out of his way to do the things he did.

_To protect me._

And now, not only had he developed morphed feelings for Yuno- but deeper feelings for Akise. In the following worlds, he acknowledged the detectives feelings for him and even admitted that he might've felt the same. It was nice to see Akise so happy- but it didn't last long. It never lasted long. One day the three could be happy- and actually _get along_, and the next everything went downhill. Akise would either die protecting Yukiteru or by the hands of Yuno, who suggests that Akise _corrupted_ Yukiteru by having him develop feelings for him. Yukiteru would then be enraged.

* * *

"YUNO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? AKISE-KUN- HE…. I... I L-"

Tears. Tears of agony for something lost that could never be returned.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

Anger. Anger towards the ones who destroy what I love.

"YUKKI!"

Despair. Not only for myself, but also for those undeserving of the spitefulness they received.

* * *

_I wouldn't speak to Yuno for a good week. I hated her… I … I was positive. But I was wrong. I loved Akise, and was enraged at Yuno for her unjust actions toward him- but I loved her too. And I just couldn't bring myself to hate her. Not ever. We had our happy end, and then things went down the same way. Yuno would die protecting him our by the hands of her own self._

Yukiteru didn't know how much more of this torture he could withstand.

I go back because I want to see everyone again. And when I do I'm really happy- but then I'm terrified because I know I'll have to go through the same thing again. It really is horrible.

Yukiteru had finally decided to give up on seeing everyone. Give up on being together with Yuno or Akise. Give up on having a happy family. Give up on everything. Give up on everything. Give up on every…. He was crying again.

I can't give up! I want to see everyone again! I want to be with Yuno and Akise-kun! I want to see mom and dad! I want to change the future! I HAVE to change the future!

Yukiteru sat up from the spot he hovered in and looked at MuruMuru. She glanced at him in surprise. His expression hardened.

"This time…."

MuruMuru smiled.

"Now that's the first I know!"

She opened a portal to the seventh world and gestured for Yukiteru to go through. Yukiteru used his power one last time to cut his long hair, change clothes, and clean himself up a bit. He then began to walk through the portal, dropping the cell phone he'd used for the sixth world. The screen's light glowed in the darkness that surrounded them.

**5/31/XXXX 6:00PM**

**My School/Math Class**

**Akise-kun and Yuno died trying to protect me.**

"This time, I'll definitely save everyone. Even if I have to die first."

**-END OF PROLOGUE-**

* * *

OOC: So here is the prologue of the other Mirai Nikki fanfic I had in mind. This is like the fourth one? So I won't be making anymore until I finish at least one or two of them. I'll probably be working on this one as much as Mirai Nikki: REBORN, because I've interested my own self with the ideal. XD Well anyway, Imma start on the new chapters for REBORN now. I owe you guys like three. Ryoki out! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taking Back What Was His**

Yukiteru tried to calm himself as he walked down the street towards his school. Well, seventh world Yukiteru's school. He'd stopped going to his school from the first world long ago. He wondered if it was still the same.

_After six worlds, something's got to be a little different- right?_

Nope. The building he approached was the same old dull, over-filled high school he'd gone to in every world before this one.

"Heh..."

Yukiteru couldn't keep himself from cracking a small smile. He was happier than anything to see this place again. Yukiteru took in all the scenery as he walked across campus and into the school building. Children gathered in groups, laughing, playing, and gossiping. His good mood continued on, even when the school bullies tripped him while walking down the hallway.

"Hey Yukiteru-have a nice _trip_?"

They all broke out into laughter, expecting Yukiteru to cry or run away. But Yukiteru did neither. In fact he got up and began laughing with them, which left the group of boys to think that he was crazy as they slowly retreated away from him. The bell rung, but the young (not really) god didn't clear out the hall with the rest of the students. It was around 3:40 pm when a teacher spotted Yukiteru practically skipping down the hall.

"_Amano Yukiteru!_"

Yukiteru froze in his footsteps before taking a deep breath and slowly turning around.

_Uh oh, I guess I've been caught._

The teacher approached him with a look of confusion and anger mixed on her face.

"I don't know how you escaped your classroom without your teacher noticing, but if you do not return immediately, I'll be forced to write you up for skipping!"

And with that the teacher trudged away, leaving behind a very confused Yukiteru.

_Left class without my teacher noticing?_

If Yukiteru remembered correctly he hadn't even stepped foot into a classroom yet-not that knowing this would make the teacher any less set on writing him up. Yukiteru slowly walked up the stairs, trying as best as he could to remember where his homeroom class used to be. He sighed in relief as he approached a door with his old homeroom teacher's name on it. He looked through the little window on the door-everyone was up and out of their seats, just socializing. He grinned as he caught a glimpse of Hinata chasing Kousaka around the room. Then there was Mao standing off to the side watching the two chase each other with a clear look of amusement on her face. Yukiteru tried to get a better look around the class through the small frame as he searched for any signs of a pink haired girl, strangely he found none.

_That's weird. Where's Yuno? It's not like her to miss a day of school for no rea-_

Yukiteru's thoughts were interrupted when a boy with beautiful silver-white hair and crimson red eyes took a seat behind Mao.

_Akise-kun!_

Yukiteru could feel warmth rising in his chest as all the feelings he held for the boy detective flowed out and took effect on him once again. He was about to open the classroom door when he noticed Akise speaking to someone-not just another classmate, him.

**-RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG-**

Yukiteru instinctively jumped back and hid behind the corridor as the last bell rung and kids started flowing out of the school, ready to go home for the weekend. Yukiteru watched as Hinata, followed by Kousaka and Mao, left the room. Though the only thing he was really interested in was the two boys leaving the room last, hand in hand.

* * *

"So, Akise-kun, I was uh wondering if you maybe, wanna come over this weekend…?"

Akise stared at the small brunette before a smile played across his lips.

"Yukiteru, are you asking me on a date?"

The blue eyed boy immediately flushed as he stuttered over his words to try to explain himself.

"I-I just, well you see, m-my mom says that she really wants to meet you and all-"

"So you do talk about me outside of school."

The blush on seventh world Yukiteru's face was brighter than ever as he tried to hide his embarrassment from the taller boy's gaze.

"W-well yeah…."

Akise gave a small laugh as he pulled Yukiteru into a light embrace.

"I would love to come over this weekend."

The brunette gradually calmed enough to return the hug. After a moment, the two broke apart, only long enough for Akise to lift Yukiteru's chin as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"….."

The warmth that had once filled his chest was now white hot anger, thrashing around in his chest and hungering for the blood of the seventh world Yukiteru. The god was confused, as he had never felt this way before-though he'd never actually had to watch as _his_ Akise got so up close and personal with another person. Even if it was himself.

_How dare a look-alike from this world touch Akise like that! __**I'LL KILL HIM!**_

Wait a second.

_Kill? What am I saying?_

Yukiteru feared that he was starting to sound a little too much like his former female companion, but either way, he couldn't play in the survival game while the Yukiteru of the seventh world was still here.

_It seems that I'll have to deal with you myself._

* * *

**-BZZZZT BZZZZT -**

Yukiteru was snapped back into reality as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket.

**From: Mom**

**To: Yukki**

**Come directly home after school! I have a surprise for you! **

Yukiteru stared at the text message before turning back to his silver-haired friend.

"It's my mom; she wants me to come home right now."

Akise was about to reply when a voice interrupted him.

"**Akise Aru to the principal's office. Akise Aru to the principal's office."**

Both boys stood there for a moment after the announcement had finished. Yukiteru had a slight look of worry on his face, and even though Akise didn't show it, he was wondering what he'd done to get called to the principal's office.

"That's new, I'm pretty sure I've never heard your name for being called to the principal's office before."

Akise gave a light chuckle.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Um, do you want me to wait for you until you come back?"

Akise thought for a moment. He usually walked Yukiteru home every day. With the terrorist bombings, murders, and kidnappings-he felt better knowing that the brunette made it back to his house in one piece. So this might turn out to be a problem. The young detective knew for a fact that Yukiteru's mom was rarely ever home because of the video game company she worked for. He didn't want him to miss out on a chance to be with her just because he had to wait on him. Akise sighed as he stepped forward, taking Yukiteru's hand.

"I can come by the principal's office Monday; right now my top priority is getting you home."

The look of surprise was clear on the blue eyed boy's face as he took a step back, shaking his head.

"You really don't have to walk me home Akise-kun! It's only once, so I'm pretty confident that I can get home myself. I mean, I have every day before I met you. And besides, I don't want you to get in trouble because you're trying to look out for me!"

Akise wanted to protest to this statement, but seeing how Yukiteru really felt he could do this by himself made him keep quiet. If there was anything that Akise didn't want, it was to break his beloved's spirit. He smiled.

"If it's fine with you, then it's fine with me. I'll meet you at around 5:00."

Yukiteru's face brightened up as he stood up straight and grinned.

"Okay!"

* * *

Yukiteru was glad it wasn't dark yet. With all the rumors of terrorists and serial killers going around, he really didn't want to walk home in the dark.

_But I can't depend on Akise-kun all the time either. He has a life to live too._

Yukiteru stopped at an alley way. It wasn't too dark, and he could see all the way to the other side. This used to be a shortcut he would take to get home faster.

_If mom really is home, I don't want to keep her waiting._

Yukiteru decided to go into the alleyway so he could make it home earlier. All his senses seemed to heighten as he walked, he couldn't break the feeling that someone was walking behind him.

**-CRKKK!-**

Yukiteru quickly spun around in reaction to the loud noise.

**-Squeak!-**

A small gray mouse moved away from a broken glass bottled and scurried over his feet. The brunette heaved a sigh.

_Why am I so afraid? I used to always take this shortcut-there's nothing here._

Just then, Yukiteru felt a hand grab his shoulder, and a warm breath graze his neck as the person spoke.

"_Found you."_

Yukiteru let out a shrill scream as he jumped back, tripping over that broken glass bottle, and fell to the ground.

"I remember this alleyway. I always used to take it to get home quicker. Though I never thought I would be stupid enough to go down it while knowing about all the little events happening in this town."

The seventh world Yukiteru scooted back, trying to control his shaking, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"W-who are you?"

The stranger let out a quiet laugh as he emerged from the shadows.

"**You."**

* * *

Akise locked the door to his house before picking up his bag and heading to Yukiteru's house. He was feeling pretty annoyed right now.

_The principle isn't as bright as I thought she was._

Akise took a turn at the intersection of the street, recalling the previous event.

_Akise approached the principal's office, pausing for a moment before opening the door and walking in._

"_Ms.?"_

"_Why hello Mr. Aru. How may I help a star student such as yourself?"_

"_Well, you called for me to come to the principal's office."_

"_I did? I don't recall doing that."_

_Akise stared at the principle, his face expressionless._

"_Are you sure you didn't call for me just a few minutes ago?"_

_The teacher turned in her spinning chair to face the window, staying utterly silent until she raised her hand to her forehead._

"_I-I don't know."_

_A complete waste of time. _

Akise pulled himself away from his thoughts as he arrived at Yukiteru's house. Akise knew that Yukiteru had made it home safely as soon as he heard the playful arguing from inside the house.

* * *

"So he's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"MOM, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"But you two kissed! You kissed didn't you?"

"_MOM!"_

**-Ding Dong-**

The two froze in place as the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Yukiteru jumped up, heading for the door.

"That's Akise-kun!"

"Your _boyfriendddd! ~"_

Yukiteru ignored his mom's teasing as he opened the door to let the albino in.

"I'm glad to see that you made it home alright Yukiteru."

"Um, well yeah, I just took a shortcut to get back, but otherwise no problems at all!"

Yukiteru tried to calm himself as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I, uh, have to take care of something upstairs real quick, so you can just make yourself at home Akise-kun!"

And with that, the brunette took off, up the stairs, giving his mom a sort of warning look as he passed her. Of course, she completely disregarded it.

"So, you're the detective Akise I've heard so much about."

Akise gave one of his most charming smiles as he extended his hand.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Amano."

The woman only gave a mischievous smile as she shook the younger boy's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Akise-kun."

* * *

Yukiteru locked his bedroom door as he approached the black trash bag sitting in the middle of the room. He stooped down and slowly began untying the tie that held the bag closed. He covered his nose in disgust at the smell that met his nose when the bag slipped open. Inside the bag was a bloody, and vary battered up body. Well, not just any body-the body of the seventh world Yukiteru. Yukiteru frowned as he closed the boy's eyes, which were still open, now blank and lifeless.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Yukiteru placed a hand on the corpse's chest, allowing a bright light to completely engulf the body until there was nothing left. That was the last of his god powers, he was human now.

_But that doesn't matter. Because now that I'm here, I'm not going back._

**-KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKK-**

Yukiteru took out his cell phone to examine the new entry written in it.

**11/23/20XX/5:10 pm**

**My House/My bedroom**

**I rejoin the game in the seventh world. Seventh world me is dead.**

_I have a goal. And I intend to reach it._

* * *

**OOC:** HERE BE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! I'm sorry I took so long to upload. I've been sorta lazy lately. But anyway, as you can see, in this story-YUKITERU IS YANDERE. XD There's gonna be a big twist with this story so stay toned! The next upload will be for the Mirai Nikki fanfic 'What If'. And if any of you guys like Supernatural, you should go read my Supernatural fanfic! Well, gotta go!

RYOKI OUT!


End file.
